The collaboration, creating, and editing of content through content creation and consumption applications can be conducted in many different settings, such as classrooms, meetings, seminars, and conferences. Users of such applications utilize different resources to display the content. One resource includes large screen digital devices, such as interactive whiteboards.
However, the collaboration, creating, and editing of content on large screen digital devices can be challenging. Often, users want to select groups of items that are located close to each other, but not close to the location of the user, resulting in the user having to perform large arm movements or walk across to the other side of the large screen digital device in order to select the content.